Flower Girl
"The Flower Girl" is a placeholder name for an Illegal Contractor that lived on the streets of a town called Nosambria, selling flowers for a living. She continuously sacrificed people to her Chain and after her Incuse made a full revolution, she was dragged into the Abyss. Plot Working For Pandora Arc Oz, Raven, and Alice had been sent by Xerxes Break to the town of Nosambria, where an Illegal Contractor had been murdering numerous people, and allowing their Chain to devour the bodies. Shortly after arriving in Nosambria, Alice took off on her own, and so Raven went to look for her, leaving Oz alone. Oz is approached by a young girl in a tattered robe, who asks him if he wants to buy a flower, which Oz does. The Flower Girl asks if Oz lived in Nosambria, and Oz explains that he doesn't, he was just in town to look for someone, but his companion got lost so 'papa' went to go look for her. Raven appears behind Oz wih Alice and asks him who he's calling papa. Oz exclaims, glad that Raven had found her, so the Flower Girl tells Oz that she was moving on and Oz tells her to wait. Oz puts the flowers he'd bought behind the Flower Girls ear, telling her that if he'd held onto them they'd only wither, but now they'll continue to bloom within Oz's heart along side the image of the Flower Girl. Raven asks who Oz stole that line from as the Flower Girl becomes rather flustered while Oz plays with one of her pigtails. She then ran off happily, leaving Oz, Alice and Raven to continue their search for the Illegal Contractor. That night, the Flower Girl summons her Chain, as she is the Illegal Contractor, and she seeks out a woman for her Chain to devour in an alley. Her Chain remarks on how he needed more power, but there wasn't much time left. Suddenly it senses Alice's pressence in a nearby Inn and tells the Flower Girl that if he devoured Alice's power, he might be able to make it. The two of them make their way to the inn and Alice instantly wakes up before the Chain breaks through the wall and into her room. Alice dodges the attack and tells the Chain that it had just saved her the time of looking for it. Alice dodges another attack and leaves the inn, noticing that the Illegal Contractor's Incuse has made 11 rotations, soon to make a 12th, something which Break had intentionally kept from Oz, Alice and Raven in order to show them what will end up happening to Oz and Alice in the end. Alice runs into Oz and Raven while running from the Chain. Before they can understand what's going on, the Chain attacks again, which Alice dodges, though this time the Illegal Contractor's hood comes down and reveals to Oz, Raven and Alice that it was the Flower Girl all along. Oz goes to run to the Flower Girl, asking her why she'd done such a thing, when her Incuse makes its final rotation and Raven stops him. The Flower Girl screams in agony and Oz, Alice and Raven can only watch as she and her Chain are dragged into the Abyss . Anime Plot In the Anime, when Alice took off on her own, leaving no choice for Gilbert to find her. Gilbert asked Oz to stay behind and wait for those two to reunite. Just when Oz watched the poor girl selling flowers, she was getting verbally abused by the aristocrats (the lady and her husband). The lady pushed her aside and said that she was getting in her way. Afterwards the husband planned to sleep with the flower girl and buy all her flowers as a trap. He apologized to her and soon after the night when her illegal chain was summoned, she killed him and said that was his "punishment". After the seal from her Contract was expired, the Flower Girl regained her consciousness. Realizing what was happening, the Flower Girl screamed out in terror. Seeing the fear of terror on her face, Oz began running toward her. Before he can help her, Gilbert pull him back and stop him from helping her. Despite Oz's pleas, the Flower Girl was pulled into the Abyss. Oz along with Alice stare with shock of what happened to the girl. Description Appearance The Flower Girl has waist length dark brown hair in two pigtails, as well as dark olive green eyes, and a pal, thin heart shaped face adorned with a few freckles. She was shown to wear a dirty, somewhat tattered, dress and cape, due to her living on the streets. It can be inferred that she is quite lovely and beautiful, as Oz mentioned she was as lovely as the flowers she was selling, and the aristocratic man plans to sleep with her in exchange for buying all of her flowers. Personality The Flower Girl's regular personality was shown to be kind, warm and polite. She appeared to be embarrassed and somewhat flustered when Oz began complimenting on her beauty and playing with her pigtails, running away joyfully afterwards, suggesting that she may have also liked Oz. While her Chain was summoned, she did not appear to be in control, rather she was vacant and in a dazed state, being controlled more by her Chain rather than having her own will. However, she must've had some sadness in her life to have entered the contract with the Chain in the first place. Powers and Abilities *'Illegally Contracted Chain': Flower Girl's Chain Gallery Flower girl falls into abyss.jpg|The Flower Girl is dragged into the Abyss with her Chain after the final progression (Manga) Later Flower Girl.jpg|Flower Girl is forcibly dragged into the Abyss by her Chain and a mass of black tentacles (Anime) February2014.jpg Quotes Appearances Trivia *It is not known why the Flower Girl made a Illegal Contract, or for what reason she would have to want to turn back time. * While she appears to be of teenaged age in both the manga and the anime, she appeaars as an extremely young girl in the calendar. Navigation Category:Illegal Contractors Category:Female Category:Human Category:Contractors Category:Characters Category:Deceased